My Hell, My Heaven
by Raf13
Summary: Hermione Granger está na "Toca" quando a mesma é invadida. O que irá ela fazer quando se encontra fechada num sótão com Lucius Malfoy? Rated M for future chapters.


Espero que gostem da minha nova fanfiction e por favor deixem review's

Capítulo 1: A invasão

Harry estava sentado à beira de Hermione enquanto lia "O Profeta Diário". Estavam todos na Toca. No dia seguinte iriam ingressar no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Hermione já tinha feito a mala e como sempre já estava pronta enquanto tanto Harry como Ron amanhã (como sempre) estariam atarefados a tentar não se esquecerem de nada e a terminarem as suas malas. Molly entrou na sala e ordenou:

-Todos já para a cama!

Todos começaram a subir as escadas da Toca para os quartos para se irem preparar para dormir. Todos menos Fred e George que estavam de visita. Quando Molly pensava que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam a dormir Arthur, Fred, George e ela ficaram a conversar na sala. Entretanto lá em cima Harry, Hermione e Ron tinham-se agrupado no quarto de Harry e Ron. Estavam os três a rir-se e a falar sem preocupações em mente quando de repente Ouviu-se um estrondo. Os três saíram a correr e ainda a correr desceram as escadas o mais rápido possível quando chegaram a sala viram Molly, Arthur, Fred e George de varinhas empunhadas. Hermione gritou assim que viu Bellatrix Lestrange de varinha empunhada no jardim da Toca. Estavam mais alguns homens atrás dela mas estavam usando máscaras o que tornava impossível reconhecê-los:

-Vão para cima! – Molly gritou e ao ver que nenhum se moveu gritou ainda mais alto – Já!

Harry e Ron obedeceram logo e começaram a correr pela as velhas escadas a cima. Hermione nem um centímetro se tinha mexido quando Molly gritou desesperada:

-Mas estás-me a ouvir? Vai já para cima!

Hermione parecia estar num bloqueio mental. Só o último berro de Molly a fez despertar e fez com que ela corresse para a beira de Ginny, Harry e Ron. Antes de deixar de ser visível pela as pessoas que estavam na sala ouviu Bellatrix sussurrar algo para os homens de máscara atrás dela, mas Hermione não deu importância e continuou o seu caminho. Quando chegou ao corredor que dava para os quartos ouviu Ron gritar:

-Deixem-me! Hermione vai para baixo, já!

Hermione preferiu obedecer a Molly e não foi para baixo. Ela pensava que Ron estava a gozar com ela. Hermione foi andar para o quarto de Harry e Ron preparada para lhes dar um sermão por estarem a gozar com ela quando haviam Devoradores da Morte no quintal da Toca. Hermione mal deu um passo para dentro do quarto arrependeu-se de não ter obedecido a Ron. Harry estava a tentar se libertar de um dos homens de máscara, Ron estava no chão agarrado a barriga assim que Ron viu Hermione abriu a boca para gritar mas nenhum som saiu. Hermione deduziu que quando Ron tinha gritado para ela descer eles haviam de ter posto um encantamento para que não se ouvisse o que dois rapazes tentavam dizer para salvar a rapariga:

-O bebé bloqueou, foi? – Bellatrix questionou ironicamente.

-Bella vamos deixar-nos de rodei-os! Tenho mais do que fazer! – disse um dos homens de máscara.

- Vamos-te deixar escolher entre duas coisas… As opções são ou vens a bem e ninguém será magoado ou vens a mal e pode ser que nós magoemos alguém próximo de ti! Agora tu decides se vais complicar a vida aos teus amigos ou se vais ser inteligente e vens connosco sem que ninguém se magoe! Então qual é a tua escolha? – Disse um homem que Hermione reconheceu dos cartazes de "Procura-se" sendo Antonin Dolohov.

-Nunca! Podem esperar sentados!

O devorador da morte que chamara a Bellatrix Bella repentinamente tirou a varinha das suas vestes e apontou-a a Ron:

-Finite incantatem. – ele disse e apontando de novo a varinha a Ron continuou – Crucio.

Mal ele pronunciou o feitiço Ron no chão começou a contorcer-se de dores. Os gritos de Ron estavam a começar a assustar Hermione e tudo o que ela queria fazer naquele momento era tirar Ron daquelas dores, libertar Harry e sair com os seus dois melhores amigos daquele sítio! Ron deixou de gritar e começou a tremer logo o feitiço tinha sido libertado pelo devorador da morte e Ron já não estava sofrer. Hermione ouviu algo no corredor e olhou para trás. No corredor apareceu Fred com a varinha na mão. Bellatrix lançou um feitiço a Fred mas o próprio desviou-se. Os dois começaram a lutar enquanto isso Hermione conseguiu escapar e foi ver o que se estava a passar no andar de baixo. Nos corredores que davam para os quartos da "Toca" estavam todos ocupados e Hermione conseguiu com facilidade escapar. Ela desceu as escadas mas não encontrou absolutamente ninguém. Estava tudo vazio, tudo deserto, sem vida. Ela subiu as escadas sempre a correr com o coração aos pulos com medo de alguém reparar que ela fugira antes de ela poder pedir ajuda. Começou a procurar em todos os quartos estavam todos desertos apenas com objetos la dentro. Continuou a procurar. Entrou no sótão. Estava tudo escuro. Hermione procurou no seu bolso a sua varinha e depois lembrou-se que a tinha deixado no seu quarto. Correu para a porta e tentou abri-la mas não conseguiu. Tentou inúmeras vezes mas a porta não abria. Hermione desesperada começou a berrar com a intenção de que alguém a ouvisse e a tirasse dali. Ninguém a tirou dali e Hermione desistiu deixou se escorregar pela porta abaixo até ficar sentada com as costas contra a porta. Ela começou a pensar na sua vida. Até tinha tido uma boa vida, os seus pais amavam-na, os seus dois melhores amigos não eram considerados amigos mas irmãos, tinha tido uma vida cheia de amor, amizades e aventuras. Claro que ela não queria que a sua vida acabasse já, mas quando se está numa casa invadida por devoradores da morte que estão a lutar contra tudo o quanto é pessoa que amamos e alguém nos prendeu num sótão não é bom sinal e começasse a pensar que o fim está próximo. Hermione estava com medo que alguma coisa acontecesse com Harry ou com Ron quando saíra da beira deles, Ron estava a tremer no chão com devoradores da morte atrás dele e Harry estava a ser segurado por cerca de quatro devoradores da morte e neste momento estavam provavelmente a ser torturados e à espera que Voldemort chegasse para decidirem o que fazer comigo, com Harry e com o resto da família Weasley. Mal ela interrompeu os seus pensamentos, ouviu passos o problema é que os passos não vinham do lado de fora do sótão mas sim do lado de dentro. Desde que trancaram Hermione lá dentro tinha estado alguém lá com ela.


End file.
